Songs I Like
Songs Phil Collins * Strangers Like Me * Son of Me * You'll Be in My Heart * Two Worlds * My Heart Will Go On * Two Hearts * Another Day in Paradise Celine Dion * The Prayer * I'm Alive * Beauty and the Beast * Because You Loved Me * I'm Your Angel Andrea Bocelli * The Prayer * Fall on Me * Time to Say Goodbye Billy Joel * Why Should I Worry * She's Got a Way * Piano Man * She's Always a Woman Carmen Twillie * Circle of Life Mandy Moore * I See the Light * Top of the World * Extraordinary * Candy Lonestar * Amazed * I'm Already There * My Front Porch Looking In * Mr. Mom SpongeBob * The Best Day Ever * Don't Be a Jerk, It's Christmas Walk the Moon * Shut Up and Dance Smash Mouth * All Star * I'm a Believer * Hang On * Getting Better Owl City * Where Can I See You Again * Fireflies * Shooting Star Justin Timberlake * Can't Stop the Feeling * Rock Your Body * Suit and Tie * SexyBack Dwayne Johnson * You're Welcome Gummibar * I'm a Gummy Bear Equestria Girls * Good Vibes * Flawless * Best Friends Until the End of Time * This is Our Big Night * A Kirin Night * How the Magic of Friendship Grows * Dance Magic Chris Janson * Good Vibes * Buy Me a Boat * Fix a Drink * Drunk Girl Michael Jackson * Will You Be There * Childhood * Thriller * Beat It * Billie Jean * Don't Till You Get Enough * Bad Whitney Houston * When You Believe * I Will Always Love You Mariah Carey * When You Believe * Hero * Without You * All I Want for Christmas is You * Fantasy Ray Parker Jr. * Ghostbusters Randy Newman * You've Got a Friend in Me * Strange Things * I Will Go Sailing No More * The Time of Your Life Baha Men * Scooby D * Who Let the Dogs Out? Elton John * Can You Feel the Love Tonight * Circle of Life * Crocodile Rock * Rocket Man * Your Song * Tiny Dancer Carrie Underwood * Before He Cheats * Ever Ever After * See You Again * Jesus Take the Wheel * Cowboy Casanova * Something in the Water Dixie Chicks * Ready to Run * Cowboy Take Me Away James Horner * Remember Me the Way Robin Williams * Friend Like Me Earth Wind & Fire * Let's Groove Linda Rondstadt * Somewhere Out There * Dreams to Dream Michael Bolton * Go to Distance * Said I Loved You But I Lied Fall Out Boy * Immortals * Uma Thurman * Centuries Trisha Yearwood * You're Where I Belong * She's in Love with the Boy VeggieTales * Yo Ho Hero * Rock Monster * In the Belly of the Whale * His Cheeseburger TobyMac * What We Gonna Do? The B-52s * Rock Lobster Queen * We Will Rock You * Bohemian Rhapsody Simple Plan * Untitled * Welcome to My Life Aaron Carter * Go Go Jimmy * Leave It Up to Me * Life is a Party Lil Romeo * Parents Just Don't Understand * My Baby Nick Cannon * Parents Just Don't Understand * Gigolo Jason Weaver * Hakuna Matata Nathan Lane * Hakuna Matata Ernie Sabella * Hakuna Matata Bette Midler * Wild Beneath My Wings * The Rose * Do You Want to Dance * Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Steppenwolf * Born to Be Wild The Who * Baba O'Riley Alison Krauss * Whiskey Lullaby Brad Paisley * Whiskey Lullaby * Collision of Worlds * Find Yourself * She's Everything * Then Bill Farmer * On the Open Road Aaron Lohr * On the Open Road Thomas and Friends * He's a Really Useful Engine Ricky Martin * Livin' la Vida Loca * The Cup of Life Spice Girls * Wannabe 98 Degrees * True to Your Heart Pharrell Williams * Happy Tom Hanks * Hot Chocolate J. Michael Finley * I Can Only Imagine Sheena Easton * A Dream Worth Keeping Rick Astley * Never Gonna Give You Up Blue's Clues * Can You Help Me Today Robbie Williams * Collision of Worlds Village People * YMCA Adele * Hello * Rolling in the Deep * Someone Like You Wiz Khalifa * See You Again Charlie Puth * See You Again * One Call Away * Attention * We Don't Talk Anymore Christina Aguilera * Car Wash * Reflection Journey * Any Way You Want It Shakira * Try Everything * Waka Waka will.i.am * I Like to Move It Carly Simon * With a Few Good Friends * Winnie the Pooh Sacha Baron Cohen * I Like to Move It Chris Rock * Afro Circus Zooey Deschanel * So Long LeAnn Rimes * We Can Will Smith * Men in Black Lukas Graham * Off to See the World Avril Lavigne * Alice Idina Menzel * Let It Go Barney * Everyone Is Special * I Love You Sia * Unforgettable * Rainbow * Titanium * Diamonds David Guetta * Titanium Rihanna * Diamonds Flo Rida * My House * Wild Ones Florida Georgia Line * Cruise Sam Hunt * Body Like a Back Road Thomas Rhett * It Goes Like This * Get Me Some of That * Make Me Wanna * Crash and Burn * Die a Happy Man * T-Shirt * Star of the Show * Craving You * Unforgettable * Marry Me * Life Changes * Sixteen * Remember You Young * Look What God Gave Her Maren Morris * My Church * 80s Mercedes * I Could Use a Love Song * Rich * Girl * The Bones Mya * Take Me There Donny Osmond * Puppy Love Cyndi Lauper * Girls Just Want to Have Fun * The Goonies Are Good Enough Faith Hill * This Kiss * Breathe * The Way You Love Me * Cry * Where Are You Christmas Josh Groban * Believe * You Raise Me Up * You're Still You * Remember When It Rained * Evermore * For Always * You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) * Hidden Away * Higher Window * Brave * Granted * Symphony * 99 Years Josh Kelley * Share This Day * Georgia Clay Garth Brooks * The Dance * Friends in Low Places * The Thunder Rolls * Unanswered Prayers * That Summer * Two Pina Coladas Kool and the Gang * Celebration Louis Armstrong * What a Wonderful World Kelly Clarkson * Breakaway Jack Johnson * Upside Down Christina Milian * Call Me, Beep Me Bee Gees * Stayin' Alive Meghan Trainor * Better When I'm Dancin' * Like I'm Gonna Lose You * All About That Bass Stephen Bishop * You Can Do Anything Neil Donell * Shining Time Blake Shelton * Austin * Honey Bee * God's Country * God Gave Me You * A Guy with a Girl * Boys Round Here * Sure Be Cool If You Did * Friends Paul Simon * Father and Daughter N.E.R.D. * Squeeze Me Winnie the Pooh * Friends Kenny Loggins * Footloose * Your Heart Will Lead You Home Brenda Lee * Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree Johnny Mathis * It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Fred Astaire * Puttin' on the Ritz * Top Hat, White Tie and Tails * The Ritz Roll and Rock * Santa Claus is Coming to Town The Jackson 5 * ABC Clay Aiken * This is the Night Hilary Duff * Why Not Sadie Stanley * Call Me, Beep Me Luke Combs * Hurricane * Even Though I'm Leaving * Let's Just Be Friends The Powerpuff Girls * Love Makes the World Go Round * That's What Girls Do Jodi Benson * Part of Your World Samuel E. Wright * Under the Sea * Kiss the Girl Hunter Hayes * Invisible * Wanted * Somebody's Heartbreak * Tattoo * 21 * I Want Crazy Keith Urban * Without You * We Were * Somebody Like You * Coming Home * You'll Think of Me * Once in a Lifetime * Stupid Boy * John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16 * Break on Me * Wasted Time * Blue Ain't Your Color